fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Magic
Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō) is a Caster Type magic which utilizes the element of earth. DescriptionEdit When using Earth Magic, the magicians harness the power of the earth around them to attack or defend, giving Earth Magic users a great deal of flexibility in their magic. Earth Magicians use their magic to unleash powerful earthen structures, create walls to block opposing spells, and generally use it to enhance their physical attacks—Earth Magic is intricately tied to the caster's physical motions, though a user of Earth Magic is required to remain in motion at nearly all times, only standing still long enough to launch an attack—even though most Earth Magic users are fairly slow, these motions help to retain the Earth Magic user's balance between attack and defense, using strength and defense to become both a shield and spear. Skilled users can manipulate the physical properties of earth, such as making sand as hard as metal, creating iron-hard rock pillars from the ground, or even bending the ground at will and turning it into a liquid form. Earth Magic also enables a user to literally dive into the ground (be it rock, concrete, or metal), using their hands or feet, and tunnel through it. Earth magic is strong and immune to Lightning Magic and Fire Magic, but Wind Magic is capable of upturning it and Water Magic will reduce the earth to mud. Like other elemental magics some users can also transform their bodies to earth to travelling through solid obstacles and underground. In the manga, Jura's arms appear to turn into rocks, although it is unknown if this transformation is caused by Earth Magic or advanced Transformation Magic. MovesEdit Duke's SpellsEdit *'Iron Rock Spikes' (岩鉄トゲ Gan Tetsu Toge): The User creates earth spikes that inmobilizes his opponent. (Anime only) *'Iron Rock Powder Explosion' (岩鉄起爆塵 Gan Tetsu Bakuchiri): The User summons earth spikes that pierce his opponent. (Anime only) *'Iron Rock Wall' (岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki): The User creates pillars from the ground that form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. **'Continuous Formation' (連鎖 Rensa): Jura creates pillars from the ground that form multiple walls in a straight line, blocking incoming attacks. (Anime only) *'Supreme King Rock Crush' (覇王岩砕 Haō Gan Sai): The User uses the rocks around him to surround the enemy and crush them with multiple sized stones. In the anime, The User uses this spell with two phrases. First phrase, surrounds enemy with stones and binds enemy, second phrase crushes all stones which surrounds enemy. This spell causes high damage capable of defeating Oración Seis leader, Brain. = *'Liquid Ground': Duke incorporates his magic to bend the ground at his will. His magic gives him the ability to make earth soft (as opposed to Jura's hardening of rocks) and to manipulate it from under his targets. Whether he can manipulate other types of terrain (e.g. ice, water, etc.) is yet to be seen. *'Shield': Duke used this shield to protect himself from one of Jura's opposed earth-based magic attack. However, due to it being an earth-based magic, it will most likely be effective against other earth-based magic and is futile against other elemental magics. = *'Earth Statues': Duke could create statue like clones of anyone. He used this spell against Elfman with creating Lisanna. (Anime only) *'Merci la Vie: '''The User can use this sealing spell which traps opponents in their bad memories and slowly turns them into stone. (Anime only) *'Platre Sonata': Duke creates a giant fist from plaster and punches his target with it. According to him, this is his strongest attack. *'Roche Concerto': The User attacks his target with a rush of rocks. *'Sable Dance': The User attacks his target with a swirl of sand. = *'Spica Hole''' (スピカ ホール Supika Hōru): The User grabs and throws the enemy into the ground and with the power of the throw creates a circular hole in the ground, resulting in them being trapped in a pit. *'Diver' (ダイバー Daibā): The User can dig undeground holes and tunnel through it. This magic allows him to go through hard rock like it is just water. *'Spica Lock' (スピカ Supika Rokku): The User controlled rocks on the ground and using these rocks, she traps a person. (Anime only) = *'Earth Swamp' (いいす すわむぷ Isu Suwamupu): By changing the surface of an object (ground, ceiling, wall, etc.) beneath an enemy (relative to them) into mud and creating a swamp, the user can thus sink his enemy into the mud. The adhesive, magic-infused mud ensnares the enemy's body violently, making it almost impossible to recover one's strength and escape from there. The spell is ideal for entrapping or binding an opponent more then anything else.